


The Milk of Human Kindness

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, Garak Centric, Gen, Grief, Human Garak, Mourning, Parent Death, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Julian comforts Garak after his mother's death.





	The Milk of Human Kindness

Dark eyes like chocolate followed him, Garak knew they were there, but he didn't care for them, “Affection leads to dangerous situations” he said to himself, thinking about the man he suspected to be his father, thinking about his mother sitting at home, making a big Italian dinner as she was prone to do- of course she wasn't really doing it, his mother had been hospitalized for almost three weeks. He was expecting the call- that didn't make it any easier, Tain was on the other end- claiming to have no relationship with Garak's mother, despite his obvious affection towards her.

Garak fought the urge to cry, he leaned against a stall in the boys bathroom, breathing heavily before leaving, walking out of the back doors of the school onto their Street and on his way to the hospital.

The majority of the funeral was a standard affair, the big Italian family cried over the coffin. Garak did not, he simply stood at it's side, looking at his mother- all dolled up in a way she never would have been in real life- saying nothing, and thinking nothing. What surprised him was Julian Bashir standing outside the wake, and then again as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

“Mister Bashir, I would like to inform you that this is a family function and I am entering a period of grief brought on by my mother's death, I am in no condition to answer any of the calculous questions you may have.” he said stiffly, the black he was keeping out the cold that affected him so uncomfortably.

“I know, Garak- I know that this is hard for you, I also know that you don't have a dad so you may need someone to- help you with your grief.”

“I do have a father, he is simply loathe to admit that I am, in fact, his son.”

“Nonetheless.”

“Thank you- Julian,” Garak said, smiling slightly, “I cannot say I don't appreciate the gesture.” 

"Of course."

"Ah, is this the fabled milk of human kindness?"

**Author's Note:**

> I find myself overrun by Shakespeare's now monumental proverbs! I can't help myself. Forgive this self indulgent fic as I am so prone to writing these days!


End file.
